


Jigsaw Pieces

by faithinthepoor



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Crack challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigsaw Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Set following Serentiy (the movie)

Miranda cleared my head a little but who and what I was is still gone. They chopped her out, only off-cuts remain, a malformed mosaic, pieces missing and intruders clawing at the gaps. Tentacles of foreign thought and feeling invade me. I stand near Inara and everything melts except Kaylee. Kaylee walks by and the metal plating reforms, Serenity is alive and beautiful and panelled with Inara. I am not whole, a weapon was made that killed the girl I used to be but sometimes I channel their desire and love and even though I’m not me, I feel real.


End file.
